1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an ultrasonic observation apparatus for observing tissues of a specimen using ultrasonic waves, a method for operating the ultrasonic observation apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In an ultrasonic observation apparatus for generating an ultrasound image of a specimen based on ultrasonic waves, it is preferable that an image displayed in quantitatively evaluating the ultrasound image not be affected by types of an ultrasound probe that transmits and receives ultrasonic waves. In the related art, a technique is known that corrects a reception signal based on frequency characteristics of transducers stored in advance in generating an image using the reception signal in order to suppress variations in transducers of an ultrasonic observation apparatus that generates an ultrasound image of a specimen based on ultrasonic signals (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-250080). Another technique is known that monitors a transmission drive signal and corrects the transmission drive signal based on ideal waveform data stored in advance in order to suppress variations in transducers (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-270247).